It is well known to use threaded bolts as bearing bodies, which after having been passed through the cheeks of the bearing are arrested by means of a nut.
Further, it is well known from EP 0 217 234 B1 to use a bearing bolt as a bearing body which after introduction of the articulated bush between the cheeks of the bearing is pushed through laterally. It is secured against falling out by means of an elastic tongue formed on a cheek. Having a comparatively complicated form such a bearing can only be made of plastic material from economic aspects. Moreover, the pushing through of the bolt requires the articulated bush to be in exact alignment relative to the bearing openings of the cheeks of the bearing; the assembly, therefore, requires some expense.